Nightmares
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: (Whouffaldi / Clara and the 12th Doctor) Clara has started having haunting nightmares that invade her sleep and send her into a state of fear an exhustion, her only hope is to talk to the the Doctor but will he like what her nightmares are about? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **Hi! I know, I know, another Whouffaldi fic! Don't worry there will be other fandoms coming back, Hunger games will probably be the next one! :D  
But I really hope you enjoy this, it may not seem like it but I've worked so hard on this, I'm in the middle of my mock exams and I've been doing this for weeks instead of revising.

(It's in chapter so it's not just one long fic broken up into chunks, it seems easier to read that way.)  
Please let me know what you think of this! :D

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 1**

As Clara's eyelids ripped apart she jolted up impetuously into a rigid and upright potion. She let out a loud shriek and the cupped her mouth, terrified that the Doctor would hear. Her breaths were deep and heavy and her forehead with dotted with sweat. Her fingers twisted around the duvet like wild vines winding around a tree trunk, retched and curled. She continued to breath at an alarming pace until her chest aches and it felt like her heart was splitting in two. She released her grip and fell backwards - lying deep into the mattress and trying desperatly to relax but her attempt was pointless.

She sighed several times. She'd never had any kind of nightmares like these before, and it was typical she'd have them whilst sleeping on the TARDIS. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, they were painful beats the made her curl up and sob. She had seen horrible things, scarring things. Images of sheer terror and they'd left her with a palpable sense of trepidation.

She had witness visions of death, suffering and torture, each one created by her own mind; like it was working against her. She tried desperately to sleep again; tossing and turning violently beneath the blankets, but ever time her eyes closed the revulsion and the horror slowly seeped back into her mind and the sight would fling her eyes open again. So she just lay in the blackness, staring at nothingness trying desperately to either sleep peacefully or to forget her night terror.

**XXX**

Clara only drifted in and out of sleep and woke up late feeling blotchy and exhausted. She dressed quickly and made her way to the TARDIS console. Of course, the Doctor was already there, flicking through the tatted pages of one of his many books. The books he had too many of, or as he would probably tell you, the books he didn't have enough bookshelves for.

"Morning Doctor." She yawned tierdly. The Doctor shut the book quickly and studied her from a distance. Clara looked back at him with confusion that was graced with a slight smile. The Doctor moved down the stairs and put his face in front of Clara's and started intensely at her feature. Child-like curiosity smothered his face. "Yes Doctor?" Yes questioned as he stared at her. Her ran the tip of his index finger underneath her eyes.

"Those, right there, those…grey things under your eyes…what're they doing there?" He kept looking at her eyes, just looking.

"I…uh…I didn't get that much sleep that's all."

"No." Said the Doctor sternly as he spun away from her and practically danced around the console.

"What?"

"Before you ask the answer is 'no'" Clara became clueless.

"What do you mean 'The answers no'?"

"I'm not giving you any sleep patches to help."

"I wasn't going to ask for any." Clara almost whispered.

"Good, because I wasn't going to give you any."

"Well this has worked out perfectly." She grumbled.  
"Oh come one now, cheer up, don't let a lack of sleep put you in a bad mood…Where do you want to go next?" Clara sighed, and rubbed her eyes with her palms until her face was sore and once her face was open again she smiled at the Doctor with a new forced sense of enthusiasm that she was determine to make genuine. The Doctor realised this and returned a little smile of his own.

"You know what? Surprise me!" She beamed.

"Surprise you? I'm not sure I can anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous, come on Clever boy, give me some planets!"

**XXX**

Clara and the Doctor bolted through the TARDIS doors, breathless and sweaty. Clara collapsed against the console and looked at him with wild eyes.  
"Doctor, please tell me what part of your over-crowded pudding brain thought that dinosaurs would be a good idea?!" She questioned loudly.

"I felt bad about what happened in Victorian London." He reasoned pathetically with little breath to spare.

"Okay, fair enough, I don't think an angry pack of raptors was the right sort of redemption to go for."

"You're in one piece aren't you?"

"Barely!"  
There was a large thud against the TARDIS doors and Clara gasped. The Doctor twirled around the console and began to frantically flick switch and stab buttons - taking care not to harm the TARDIS. Thunderous noises filling the air, the stray banging from the outside of the TARDIS stopped and they could both finally relax.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Questioned the Doctor as he flicked through the pages of one of his over-read books.

"Might as well, it makes things that little bit easier."

"I supposed you're right." He replied - his eyes fixed on the tiny print that caressed the pages, each one contributing so greatly to the story he held in his hands.

"Unless of course the TARDIS has 'misplaced' by bedroom again." She added with a charming smile. The Doctor looked around the walls.

"I'm sure she hasn't, not this time." He looked back down at his book. Clara shook her head and smiled, his child like awe over the stories he'd read a thousand times had become amusing to her, but in the bets possible way, in almost an adorable way.

"Goodnight!" She called back to him as she disappeared down the hallway, he didn't reply, not because he didn't want to, but because once again his attention was roped back to his book. Clara shut the door as soon as she got into her room, she may only had suffered her night terror once before, but the fear from it was so real and true that it was enough to make her dread sleep. It made her want to keep her eyes open forever. She sighed to herself.

"Come on, stop being stupid and get it together." She muttered angrily to herself. She changed quickly and slipped underneath the covers. She stroked the soft blankets with her finger tips and let the cool air sooth her. She closed her eyes, slowly let her head sink into the pillow and breathed deeply as she tried to imagine peaceful images. Maybe her dreams would be calmer tonight. Maybe she wouldn't dream about the Doctor's anger and suffering again.

**XXX**

_Clara sat bolt upright again with another scream, her forehead was dripping with sweat and her breaths were violent and loud. She cried slightly, not fully knowing why. Her door was suddenly flung open and the Doctor rushed inside her room, his face smothered with worry. _

"_Clara are you okay?" He said in a panicked voice._

"_I'm having nightmares Doctor…Nightmares about you." Clara sobbed. The Doctor moved over to Clara confidently, took her by the shoulders and allowed her to step out of her bed. Clara's breath was taken away when the Doctor unexpectedly crushed his lips against hers. Clara froze with surprise and began to speak as the Doctor planted hard kisses down her neck. The touch of his lips was cold agianst her heated skin.  
"Doctor…stop…please." She breathed. Although his touch was comforting she felt tense._

"_I know this is what you want Clara." He growled. Clara didn't know how to respond, maybe she really did want this? Clara kissed him back with fiery passion, but this minute their lips touch a sharp hissing sound attack their ears and the Doctor pulls away with a shrilling cry of could feel the horrfying sound tear through her ears._

"_Doctor?!" Clara cried out! She presses her hands against her cheeks and the hissing sound booms out again. The Doctor collapses to the ground crying out with sheer torture. Clara looks down at him in horror, was her touch burning him. Like her skin was acid to him._

"_Stay away from me!" He shouts angrily through the hands that cover his face. She could hear the Doctor cry loudly - a sound that shattered her heart to fine dust. She could feel the ache in her chest and the tears flowing from her eyes and when the Doctor's hands sifted away from his face she felt like death hand punched her in the stomach. His face and exploded into pussy red sores…they had almost covered his entire face, like it was melting away into nothingness. Clara screamed out in sheer terror._

Clara almost fell out of her bed as she was released from the nightmare, her cry of terror was louder this time and her tears flowed for longer. Never had the fear in her dreams felt so real. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it - letting the tears smothered it's soft surface. She felt tortured by her nightmares, like a mental trauma and she didn't no how much longer she could survive this. What if they never stopped? But what if they meant something?

Clara had to admit that she did still feel something for the Doctor, she did love him but she didn't know in what way…but her acidic touch, was she scared of hurting him? Leaving him? She thought she'd never leave him but then she thought of how many people must have said that too him over the years, how many humans has he outlived? How many of his loves have died or been forced to leave?

She didn't want to be one of the ones to break him. She didn't want to add to his heart break. But maybe she couldn't prevent that from happening? But could the Doctor handle it? Was he strong enough to lose someone else? Was Clara strong enough to lose the Doctor? She'd never thought of that, she was the Doctor's best friend and right now he was what injected excitement and wonder into her lift.

Could she lose that? Would she be able to survive a life that revolved around normality? She didn't know and she didn't want to find out. Clara lay back again and tried to stop crying, what she had lived through in the dream was causing her to shake feverishly. It was a different kind of fear, one that was eating away at her mind and tormenting her. So she just lay there…she couldn't explain the sensation she was getting, no matter how many times she told herself that it was only a dream the visions returned and she kept seeing them as true.

But there was one thing on her mind, she didn't want to lose or harm the Doctor. It would completely destroy them both. She looked at her phone, it was late enough to get up, and so she did, she would rather face the doctor with sleepless eyes then face him dying in her dreams. Clara slumped towards the TARDIS console - feeling even worse then before…and probably looking it too.

"Another night without sleep?" The Doctor questioned and Clara nodded in response, but when she looked at him she almost laughed.

"Have you been reading that book all night?!" The Doctor was sat perfectly upright in his armchair flicking through the pages of his almost finished book. His eyes darted to hers for a minute and then back to the tatted pages.

"Perhaps." He muttered.

"How do you even stay awake that long?" He shrugged in response and then stood up - taking extra care as he left the book on the seat of his chair.

"So Clara, tell me, do you have anything in mind for today?"

"To be honest Doctor I don't think I'm up for it today…" She admitted tiredly. Confusion washed over his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm not feel one-hundred percent today, so I'd like it if you'd just take me home….maybe I'll feel up for it tomorrow?"

"Okay…" He muttered with obvious disappointment. A few seconds later the TARDIS had placed itself in Clara's living room. "Let me know when…when you're feeling better." The Doctor said to her quietly.

"Sure." Clara walked hurriedly towards the TARDIS doors when -

"Clara!" The Doctor called out, she turned to face him."

"I….uh…I heard you screaming last night…and the night before. Clara's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Oh…"

"What's been going on?"

"Nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about?"

"I'm…embarrassed to say…" She muttered.

"I can help you." The Doctor said plainly.

"What?"

"I can help you." He repeated. He picked up his book and gazed at her with caring eyes. "This book I've been reading is about nightmares -" He put the book down again, "- I can help you." Unnerving silence crept into the room and hung over them like a thick blanket, it tangled itself around them and the tension in the atmosphere was palpable. Clara rubbed her eyes.

"I…uh, I dream about you Doctor." Her comment caused his attack eyebrows to rise.

"Me?" He echoed.

"Yeah."

"In what way?" Clara could feel the nerves rise through her body like cracks through thick ice and her hands shook to some extent. She thought that admitting this would never go smoothly so she decided to just say it. Just say it.

"In the dream…the nightmare you hear me screaming and you come to my aid…the you pull me out of my bed and you kiss me -" She didn't go into any further detail about that aspect…the Doctor just stood there, listening but not looking, "- I try to refuse but you don't stop and when I…when I finally kiss you back you collapse and scream in pain…because when I touch you it burns your skin and tortures you, I see you there and I want to help but I can't… -"

A couple of tears fell from Clara's eyes, "- And then your skins melts away and it's the most haunting thing I've ever seen…" The silence returned to the room, neither of them spoke or even looked at each other they just…stood there. Then the doctor did something he never thought he'd ever do, he wasn't even aware that he could do it…he moved over to Clara and snaked his arms around her shoulders to pull her into a comforting hug.

Clara took in a sharp breath as the action initially shocked her, but she eventually relaxed into it. The closeness was the best kind of comfort she could've asked for, she could feel her muscles melt away with her worries. She felt whole again.

"If you ever feel scared by your nightmares again I want you to tell me." The Doctor told her almost sternly, he felt somewhat to blame for Clara's suffering.

"Okay." Clara whispered into his chest. The Doctor placed the book into her hands and separated from the hug - leaving Clara feeling cold. "I think…I think I'm going to leave…for a few days until they stop…maybe if I'm not around you I won't worry as much and…and maybe they'll stop." The Doctor sighed - obviously not wanting her to leave,

"I think that would help you." Clara walked back to the doors again - even more reluctantly than the last timer. Her footsteps were heavy and leisurely, each one filling her with more misery than the last.

It felt like there was some kind of invisible force within the silence that was pulling them back together, preventing them from ever being too far apart, now Clara would have to break that bond, even if it was only for a few days. She turned at the final second and in a dull voice said,

"See you soon Doctor."

"See you soon." Was the reply. Clara left the TARDIS. The Doctor sat back in his armchair feeling a sudden sensation of emptiness, he cared deeply for Clara, more than he'd probably care to admit, but the old saying became apparent at this moment, _You never truly know what you have until it's gone._

The Doctor never realised how incomplete he felt without Clara, like such a huge part of him was missing. He rubbing his fingertips angrily against the worn leather until his skin was burning from friction. He got to his feet with a sense of sad determination and left. Just left Earth. He'd rather just let his TARDIS float around to it's own desire, he felt that the further he was from Clara the better they'd both feel. He picked up his book and started reading again through his teary eyes. He wanted nothing more than to help Clara, if he was causing her fear during the night, he wanted to fix that. He didn't want to cause her any pain.

**XXX**

**Authors notes: **The next chapter will be uploaded within the week! I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review and feel free to send my any fic ideas you'd like me to write! :D

Much love to all you amazing readers, I couldn't do this without you! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone! Well, first of all, I should say that I'm very sorry for not updating this; I know that when I published it in December I said it would be up within a week or so - I really thought it would be, but then exams and course work took over and once this is posted I probably won't be posting anything until the summer.  
I also got stuck with the worst writers block…I had the ending of this fic written but I didn't have a clue as to what I should write for the beginning!

But now, all my exams are over, I have 10 weeks off and wont be return to school (Sixth form) to do my A levels until September so hopefully I'll be able to publish some more work.

Thank you for being so patient! (:

*!*  
*!*

**Nightmares**

**Chapter two**

Clara sat bolt upright, her forehead dipping with cold sweat. Her breathing was deep, her hands were trembling and she had never felt more scared. Her and the Doctor parted way no more than a week ago, yet nothing had changed. Her nightmares were getting worse - more violently traumatising than ever before…she didn't know how much more she could take. She lay back down and just stared up and the ceiling, wishing for one thing and one thing only. Her impossible man. All she wanted was to her the soothing sound of the TARDIS, to see the door fly open and to see The Doctor smiling at her and to look at her with his eyes full of wisdom and kindness.

"Where are you Doctor?" She whispered to herself as one warm tear spiralled down her cheek.

The Doctor had let her walk away in the hope of her recovering, but now Clara's biggest regret was listening to him, she could no longer comprehend why she thought the Doctor was to blame; maybe it seemed rational at the time because she had no other answers, but now, she just couldn't believe it to be true.

***!***

The Doctor was alone in his TARDIS, pacing endlessly around the console.

"She can't be okay, she just can't be…she would've let me know if she was…but then again, wouldn't she have let me know if she wasn't okay?" He asked, talking to thin air. "Maybe she wanted to leave? Maybe that's it….no because I could just go and find her….plus here eyes were doing that…that thing when she left." He stopped pacing for a moment. "Should I go to her, make sure she's okay? Yes? No?" He paused and hunched over the control panel. "Clara…." She whispered in a pained tone.

Clara was too afraid to go back to sleep, to afraid of what she might see. So she just lay there, curled beneath the duvet. Crying. Exhaustion had taken over the nightmares had won. She no longer felt like herself. The Doctor wasn't be her side and she was alone, to any one else this would be just a normal night, but Clara didn't want normal, she wanted impossible. It was the adventure she craved, and the man she wanted to share it with.

The room around her appeared to sway and shake as she felt sleep coming once again, she tried to fight it, but it was too powerful; she knew she was about to face another nightmare. And she was terrified.

But something kept it grip on her conscience, it kept her in the real world, a soothing sound that only she could truly recognise. The sound of the TARDIS. She sat upright again, feeling an overwhelming sense of shock fill her limbs as she watched the TARDIS slowly materialise in the corner of the room until final the Doctor stepped out with his eyes full of wisdom. Clara swung herself out of bed and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back lightly.

"Doctor…..what are you doing here." She whimpered in a muffled voice as her face was buried in the Doctor's shoulder.

"I came for you, things aren't any better are they?"

"They're worse."

"Worse?" He gasped slightly Clara nodded and looked up at him. "Clara I want you to get inside the TARDIS. Now." She obeyed and dashed in there without a second thought. He followed. Nostalgia overwhelmed Clara, it had only been a few days, but she felt like the TARDIS was a kind of second home, and she missed it deeply whenever she wasn't there. She ran her finger tips against the cool metal on the console and moved around it slowly. Then the Doctor came in, he looked focused, stern…but also worried. Extremely worried.

"Doctor?" Clara began.

"Clara…There's something I'd like you to try, it's not ideal and it's certainly not a cure, but it might…help."  
Clara looked at him with a nervous expression, but also with trusting eyes.

"W-what is it?"

The Doctor dashed to one of the many drawers that were scattered around the TARDIS and pulled out a small navy shaded box. He took several long strides back to her, clutching the box gently in the palms of his hands and eventually held it out towards Clara. The box felt cool against her skin, like old metal. She lifted the lid and locked her eyes on it's content - two small patches that were also a deep shade of blue. Clara didn't know what she was looking at.

"Remember those patches from the volcano….'incident'?"

Clara nodded in shame. "Well, they work in a similar way…except they don't…basically they…make you tell the truth, even if you don't think you know what the truth is."

"I'm confused."

"Long story short, I'm hoping they can help us find the 'source' of these dreams you've been having, the patches send you into a somewhat subconscious state that allows you to become aware of those thoughts that lie deep in your mind, the ones that you forget about and don't even know to be true anymore. They will allow you to speak what you truly feel, and also act how you truly feel -"  
Clara drew in a sharp breath, 'act how she really feels', what could that involve?

"- The complications lie with the fact that I am not allowed to stop your actions and words."

"How come."

"These patches are dangerous thing, Clara, very manipulative, and in a way they can't quite control negative emotions, and great power is needed to be able to locate a person's most hidden truths that things will always be slightly over-dramatised, so I'm sure you can guess why it would be a bit of a death wish for me to anger you whilst you're under their influence?"

Clara could understand, she could understand very well, exaggerated anger could lead to Clara doing any kind of brutal action, even if she wouldn't do it in her normal and conscious state. She nodded - feeling almost guilty. "But I can negotiate with you, try to make you feel like stopping your actions is your choice."

"Will finding a source really help me?"

"Of course, by finding a source we can deal with whatever it is, hopefully eradicating your nightmares."

"You really don't need to go to all this trouble, Doctor."  
The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows at her and then looked deeply into her warm eyes. His gaze was piercing and hypnotising - she couldn't look away. He went to speak, but then hesitated, but never broke the gaze. "What is it?" She questioned him.

"There is a long list of sacrifices that I would make for you, Clara -" He told her quickly, "- And I don't plan on reaching the end of it any time soon." That was all he had to say, two simple sentences, and the words hit her with such a loving force. She tried to say something, she tried to say thank you, but when she opened her mouth not noise was made, she just had to swallow hard, but the Doctor knew her intentions and new what she had wanted to say. He smiled at her warmly and then took the patches out of her hand. He took one of them between his fingers and held it up - it felt cool and slightly sticky against his skin.

"Ready?" He asked her supportively. Clara nodded again - still not sure if she could speak. "Okay." He placed the patch on the side of Clara's neck and she bit her lip as for a few seconds it stung the sight of contact.

"How long until it takes effect?"

"A minute or so." The Doctor replied shortly.

"How long until it wears off around 10 minutes."

"Will it hurt?"  
"No."

"I'm nervous, I don't know why but I am…I mean, not being fully in control of myself…." She trailed off as the Doctor took her hand and held it securely in his own. No words were needed as comfort, just being next to each other was soothing enough - But Clara's heart was still racing.

"Do you feel any different Clara?" The Doctor asked eventually.

"I feel…weak…physically weak."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a simple question -" He paused and looked at her with a small sense of sympathy. "- Tell me your name."

"Clara Oswald.""

"No signs of memory loss -" The Doctor muttered to himself. "Tell me, Clara, what exactly do you see during your nightmares?" He already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to know if she was holding back on anything the last time she told him the details. As Clara spoke she sounded confident, like her dreams were no longer bothering her, like nothing was. She sounded like she was simply reciting facts out of a book.

"The dream starts by me waking up from yet another nightmare, I scream when I wake you run into the room…"

"Then what, Clara?" The Doctor questioned - fully aware of what happens next.

"You lead me out of my bed and then you start to kiss me…passionately, I ask you to stop but you don't stop…tell me it's what I want, but when I finally kiss you back you scream out in sheer terror…ever time I touch you it burns your skin like acid and tortures you. I always back away but when you look back at me. You scream louder and louder and beg me to keep away from you and when you look back at me, you face is smothered with horrible pussy red sores, like acid has actually been poured over your face. Your skin melts away in a matter of seconds….and that's when I wake up…"

"Thank you for telling me…Now Clara what is it that scares you most about theses nightmares?"

"You…..I mean, your face at the end, what happens to you…when I've hurt you…"

"Is that what worries you the most?"

"I….I don't know, I mean, I could never hurt you, right?"

"No." He replied calmly. It was clear not the actual fear of hurting the Doctor that was the source, it was something deeper, something that he knew was probably obvious, yet he was still missing it.

"Is it the actual vision you see it these dreams?"

"It's absolutely terrifying, but how could that cause my nightmares if I'd never seen that vision before they started?"

Clara was right. "Why all the questions, Doctor? Can't you just ask me and I'll tell you?"

"If you knew that you knew that answer would you be asking me that?"

"Uh…. -"

"The answer is 'no', you know what causes your nightmares, you just don't that you know. Both you and I have to figure that out."  
Clara dropped her head in stupidity and annoyance. She didn't know if she would be able to find out, could the patch really help her dig deep enough into her mind. But the Doctor was still hopeful. Then an idea sparked up inside his mind.

"Clara, you said that in the beginning of the dream 'I' come into your room and begin to kiss you, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And in the dream, you refuse, but I tell you it's what you want, correct?" They were standing closer now.

"Correct."

"Well, is it what you want?" Clara was silent for a moment, looking around frantically, thinking and trying desperately to find the answers. They were in her mind and she knew it, she just needed to find them. She panic frantically for a few seconds before finally saying…

"Yes." She whispered. The Doctor bit his lip. Clara spun around to face the Doctor fully and took hold of his shoulders, something was flaring in her eyes.

"Clara? What're you doing?" The Doctor mumbled, freezing underneath the unexpected contact.

"You said it yourself, Doctor, it makes me act how I truly want to, even if I wouldn't normally do so." Clara crashed he lips against the Doctor's feverishly, in a panic the Doctor threw his arms behind him and took hold of the control panel. He couldn't push her away, he would risk any kind of over dramatised anger and violence and Clara didn't take her lips away from his for a while, so he just stood there until she paused for a breath.

"Clara, think about what you're doing."

"I have, you've said it yourself, this is what I really want."

"I never said that, your minds version of me said that."

"I must still want it though, clearly." She stayed pressed up against him as she spoke.

"What about PE, huh? What about Danny Pink?"  
Clara paused for a short moment - but didn't move away from the Doctor.

"I do care for Danny, but there's always been that one special man, that one impossible man that has taken me from one of the universe to the other, has shown me things I never thought possible, there has always be one man, only one man in my heart."

_They will allow you to speak what you truly feel, and also act how you truly feel…_

He would never admit it, but when the Doctor heard the words she'd spoken and had truly noticed the way she looked at him, something fluttered in his hearts. He did care for Clara, he truly did, but he had never conveyed the possibility of their relationship going any further than what it already was. He had always been unsure of his own desire, but now he'd realised it more than ever. But now was not the time.

"You need to wait, Clara, think about it, this may be your desire but you're not in control, please just wait."

Clara paused. "Clara, I think you're scared, scared of loosing me, scared of not…'being' with, you know that one day you will walk away and you're scared that you will do it with your desire lingered in your mind unfulfilled."

Clara froze completely, something had triggered in her mind, she did want the Doctor ad she was afraid. He was right. He was right.  
"You're right." She said out loud this time. The Doctor stayed silent and so Clara spoke again.

"Do you want this, Doctor?"  
He froze. What could he say? "Do you want this?"

"I do….I do." He stammered. Clara stepped backwards at that moment.

"Clara?"

"W-what just happened?" She asked, clearly confused. The patch's effect had worn off.

"Do you not remember anything?"

"No."

"You will soon." The Doctor lightly peeled the patch away from her neck. "How do you feel?"

"A bit dazed…you're sure I'll remember?"

"Positive, just give it a couple of minutes and it'll flash before you like a fond memory."  
And eventually it did, images and words flashed around her mind in a plit second, but by the end she knew everything. She remembered every detail.

'_Scared of loosing me…'_

'_Scared of not 'being' with me…'_

'_And you're scared that you will do it with your desire lingered in your mind unfulfilled…"_

'_Do you want this, Doctor?…"_

_"I do….I do….."  
_Clara was left speechless and almost breathless.  
"I'm…so sorry, Doctor." She gasped - feeling embarrassed.

"What for?" He replied, finally looking at her again.

"What do you mean 'what for?' I just marched up to you and…and -"

"But it's what you wanted." He stated.

"Yes, but you don't just….I was out of line and I apologise."

"You couldn't help it, Clara, and is it really such a bad thing?"

"What?" She gasped.

"Think about it, every single fibre of your nightmares spawned from one thing, you know what that is, yet not even a minute after the source was discovered that patch on your neck gave you the courage to act on that desire, and not only did you take that first leap and become at peace with your feelings, we both discovered my own too…Clara I never thought I'd ever hear myself saying anything like this, yet here I am. I think that -"  
"Doctor." Clara interrupted.

"Yes."

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded gently. The Doctor smiled at her, almost laughing, but for once, he didn't resist, he didn't have to wait for Clara to tell him to do as he was told. He obeyed. He rested is hands delicately on top of her shoulders, bent forward slightly and lowered his lips closer and closer and closer until finally thy met hers. The Doctor kissed her. It was not as fierce as the truth-driven kiss that Clara had thrusted against him earlier, instead it was gentle and calm, but still filled with roaring passion that had been building up for so long. From the moment the contact was made, the wall of emotions and desire they had built up came crashing down in a tornado of pleasure. They let they're fingers tangle together and lock into place and never wanted to let go. But how far could they take this? How far did they want to take this?

"Clara… -" The Doctor began,

"No -" Said Clara in a whisper, "No, don't say anything." Were her final words as she kissed him again.

***!***  
***!***

**Author's notes: **There you go! I don't know how good this is but I still enjoyed writing it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thank you so much for all the kind words and don't forget to leave me a review!

I probably won't continue this story any further as I feel like it is at a nice ending, but there will definitely be some more Whouffaldi.  
There will also be some more Hayffie, Star Wars and maybe even some Spider-man!

See you all soon! (:


End file.
